Tension rising
by mogwai1988
Summary: Leo has got Venus, Raph has got Mona and even Mikey has Klunk. Donnie's only wish is to give love to someone special just like his brothers. One night, after escaping a growing tension in the lair, his wish is granted. Told from Don's POV.
1. Tension rising prologue

**Hello everyone. This will be my first tmnt ficlet completely Donnie centred. So please don't be to harsh on me I know I'm not a great writer.**

**Firstly I want to say that English isn't my first language and I'm doing the best I can to write this but there must be some grammar errors in here no doubt, so I apologize for those in advance.**

**Secondly the disclaimer: Don't own tmnt blah blah. All rights reserved blah blah now on with the story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tension rising - Prologue**

The sound of small droplets of rain that seeped into the sewers was usually the sound that calmed me down, made me clear my head for a bit when I felt I needed a break from all my research. But not this night. Not this time.

I watched as the puffs of damp smoke left my mouth. I was out of breath, out of energy, injured and they got me out numbered by ten dozen. The worse part of it all was that they knew about my condition and it was only a matter of time before they found me…before they found us.

What would Leo do if he was here? Probably save my sorry excuse for a shell and get all the credit for saving it…it?…him?

The darkness of the night forbids me to look closely at the small creature in my hands. It's tiny shell resting in my palm, a soft and steady breathing coming from it, letting me know it was asleep and no longer crying. Gently I pressed the little one against my plastron, letting it hear my heartbeat. I wanted to let it know that I was still close and willing to protect it from that thing that dared to call itself human.

Bishop.

A new sound emerged from the silence.

Footsteps of humans. Men of Bishop no doubt, looking for us. Did they want to experiment on it? I shook my head in disgust when I imagined what they could do to this defenseless creature, this child that was big enough to sleep in the palm of my hand. I held my breath and waited for the noise to stop. I wanted to run. Oh how I wanted to run so badly now. But it was impossible to stick to the shadows with a bullet in ones leg. I considered it even to be a miracle that I got to escape this far. For now I just had to wait.

Again I looked at the sleeping shadow against my chest.

How in the world did I get myself into this?

Wait why do I ask myself this question when I know the answer. How this all started with a call from Raph's old crush.

**AN: A little note on the side, this story is basicly a mix between the 80's episode "Raphael meets his match" the next mutation series as well as the 2003 series and the 2007 movie.  
****Also most of this is written in Don's POV while he is recollecting his memories. After that it kinda jumps from POV at least thats how I tried to write this. ^^;**


	2. Enter the girls

**Chapter one is up and Mona and Venus enter the stage. Because everyone seems to portray Mona as a big flirt, I've decided to do so as well, letting Raph and Mona be equals when it comes to the dominant one in their relationship.  
****As for Venus I've been trying to give her a more innocent personality, a little shy but very patient when it comes to her love for Leo and she will stand up for herself when she needs to. Also she's close friends with Don, telling him everything. Not like in the next mutation series when the one tries to annoy the other to hell and back.**

**Ahem on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are owned by their rightfull owners. which isn't me.  
****Again sorry for any possible grammar errors.**

**Chapter one: enter the girls.**

With much trouble Raphael gathered himself from the worn couch he was laying on.  
He limped as fast as he could towards the ringing payphone that hung near the kitchen.  
He mentally cursed himself for being the stubborn one again. Sure the black and blue bruises where a great excuse to tell his brothers how he managed to beat up a whole gang of low lives, before they even got a change to blow up an bank.

Yep he had the bruises, the scars and was even limping from the battle the previous night and he knew it was all worth it.  
But he knew the pain and the limp wouldn't even be there if he had not declined the help of Donnie.  
With a sigh the angry brother picked up the phone.

"I swear Case if it's you I'm personally gonna kick…"

The youngest of the four turtle brothers looked at Raphael when he noticed the sudden stop of his rant.

"Hey babe how are ya?"

A small true smile appeared on the face of the stubborn turtle, slowly turning into a grin when he continued to listen to the voice on the other side. The youngest dropped the comic he was reading from his hands and ran towards the only real save haven he knew right now.  
The room of his older brother Donatello.

"Donnie." He whispered when he noticed the lights where off.

"Not now Mikey…sleeping."

Michelangelo saw something shift on the small bed that his brother had claimed.

"Dude Raph's smiling." The orange clad turtle whispered again.

"He does smile on occasion."

"Not like this Donnie. He's grinning like a madman, it's freaking me out dude!"

With a sigh Donatello stepped out of his bed and made his way trough the many boxes of electric whirring and make-shift tools.

"Alright let me see what's so weird about Raph that it freaks you out Mikey."

"Chicago huh. Very nice." He said, the happy grin never leaving his face.

"See Don." Michelangelo whispered behind the shell of the purple clad turtle.

Careful as to not make a sound, Donatello proceeded towards the living area and took a seat in one of the chairs.  
His younger brother followed his example.

"Sure babe, that ain't no problem you know that." They heard Raphael say.

"Well?"

"I'm absolutely sure Raph is talking to a girl."

"April?" Mikey asked.

Donnie shook his head.

"Who, besides Casey, can call April babe and live to tell the tale?"

"I think you've got a fair change making it out alive. You and April are best buds Don."

"Yeah well, even so I wouldn't even consider calling her something like that."

"Why not?"

"I think it's disrespectful towards woman." He simply stated.

"If that's true, then why is Raph still calling the girl on the phone a 'babe' all the time and she still hasn't hung up."

A moment of silence fell before the smart one could give his answer.

"You see Mikey, there are different kind of woman. You've got the classy kind like April and then you've got the kind that Raph talking to, the kind who is just like our dear brother."

"Dude, that means she's always cranky." Michelangelo told him with a huge grin on his face.

Donatello couldn't help but laugh.

"Who knows. Woman are much more complex beings then men are. Even I haven't figured them out."

"I'll wait until I see you comin'. Alright 'till tomorrow doll, can't wait."  
With a soft sigh Raphael gently placed back the receiver.

"Raphie? Who was that?" Mikey dared to ask.

"You guys do remember Mona right?" He answered back with a question.

"Mona Lisa? The human girl who got turned into a mutant lizard?"

"One and the same. She's headin' back to New York and was callin' to ask if she could crash here a few days. Ya know until she finds a new place to live."

"You still got the hots for her?"

Donatello wondered why his little brother had a death wish. One was to know better then to ask Raphael such bold questions.

"Yeah I still like her so what!" Raph spat back.

"Nothing, nothing."

Quickly the orange clad turtle retreated towards his own room, not wanting to bother an, again angry looking, older brother.

"I think it's good to have some female company back into the lair."

"Why are ya sayin' that Don?"

With much effort the older turtle madehis way towards the couch again.

"Well I was just thinking back when…"

"Don't ya dare say it. You know what Leo will do to ya when he hears her name."

Donatello raised an eyebrow.

"What? Mei pei chi? Besides Leo is training with master Splinter, they won't be back before noon."

"I was actually talkin' about her other name."

Venus de Milo.

Just thinking about that name made my heart flutter. Even though we didn't see eye to eye at first, magic versus science and all that, she still managed to keep my spirit up when I was down and help me take care of Mikey when he was throwing up one of his own culinary masterpieces. When time passed we grew closer to and at some point we stopped trying to annoy each other and became close friends.

Why did she leave anyway?  
None of us knew, she just left one day. Exactly two and a half months and four days after we defeated the dragon lord. But who, besides me, was really keeping track of her absence.  
Needless to say Leo was down right furious when she left. Another mystery that went unsolved sadly.

Well you see Leonardo wasn't one that couldn't control his anger, yet that day, he looked like Raphafter he lost a fight or when Mikey would be on his nerves again.  
After some private investigation in her quarters, at least what was left of it, I concluded, after reading the journal that she had forgotten, that there was just too much pressure on the shinobiand I couldn't blame her. She was the only one of our kind, the only female ninja turtle, the only chance of our family to live on.

That could be the reason why she left, but I didn't dare ask my oldest brother why he was so upset by her departure.  
Maybe it had been the little note she left to us all saying

_Dear Leo, Mikey, Raph and Donnie,_

_I'm going back to China._

_I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all._

_Love _

_Mei pei Chi_

I didn't believe that. I never have believed she left because she felt like a burden to us. None of us showed it anyway. Maybe Leo knew the real reason back then, but he wasn't one to share it with us.

The little bundle against my chest began to move slightly.  
A smile crept on my face.  
It was strange how something so innocent could make me so happy.

"It's all Leo's fault anyway." Raph suddenly stated.

"Do you know why Leo went into rage mode back then?" Donatello asked curiously.

"Yeah well. I don't think Leo wants me tellin' ya this."

"I feel an but coming on."

"But, he was thinkin' on calling dibs on Venus. Ya know makin' her his mate and then poof she left."

"She didn't want that? I thought those two where an item ever since she hung us up on our feet. That's why we all kept away from her right? So she and Leo could be happy."

"It's kinda been kissin', fightin', fightin' and kissin' between them. Just like April and Case. She couldn't handle it anymore. At least that what she told Leo."

"It would have been nice to still have her around though. She…well she just kept us together when it was needed."

"Yeah to bad she left. Not a word to the fearless leader 'bout this okay."

"Raph it's me you're talking to. Not Mikey."

Michelangelo was never very good in keeping secrets. I remember when we were just little…  
No wait. I can't run from this, not yet, we're not save.  
I noticed the footsteps faded away in the distance. This was the time to move away from the horror I had seen in a place one could only describe as hell.  
With pain in my left leg, I managed to get up, the hatchling still pressed against my plastron.

Carefully I took out my bo and used it to support myself and try to lift any burden that was on my wounded leg.  
My progress of getting back to the lair was a slow one and I knew it would go a lot faster if I knew where I was. I just hoped it wasn't to slow otherwise it would be the end of both of us for sure.  
If only greed and jealousy hadn't found me when they did, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Hey guy's guess who's back for a visit!"

The slender figure that was Mona Lisa just stood there near the entrance of the lair. A big smile on her face and a pink ribbon tied in her hair.  
Instead of the pink scarf we had last seen her in, she whore a tight leather jacket that fit like a glove. Playfully swaying her long tail back and forth.  
Raphael stood proudly beside her, his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.  
He had already claimed her as his own, just as Leo had done with Venus and Mona seemed to like the attention she was getting from the red clad turtle.

"Hey, how've you guys been?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Mikey was overjoyed to have her back, he probably remembered how she used to play videogames with him not long after we all met her. Sometimes I wondered if Mike had seen her like a big sister figure.

"Mona, how did your hunt go on that pirate dude?" Mikey asked.

"Well remember when he escaped from jail? After that I just followed him all across the country until I reached Chicago and kinda dug himself a hole and ended up in jail once again. Of course I had some part in it all."

"You set the trap for Filch didn't you?" Donnie asked her with a smirk on his face.

"You got me Don."

In the meantime Leonardo, who was peacefully reading on the couch didn't speak a word. He just smiled his welcoming smile. Like any leader would.  
Raphael pulled the female lizard even closer towards him. Obviously he was proud at her recent actions, even though it took her more then three years to get the scumbag who changed her into a mutant.

It was then that the game of flirting and fighting for dominance between the two had begun.  
Mona Lisa skillfully wrapped her tail around Raph's leg and with small movements began caressing the green skin.

Ladies and gentlemen, the games have begun.

The days after she arrived some things began changing around the lair.  
Raphael wasn't easily angered anymore and Mikey began to hung out with the female lizard.  
At first I didn't mind, without Mike I could get some work done. But as the days passed, I missed his mindless questions about what I was doing and his endless bragging about being the Battle Nexus Champion.

Master Splinter was overjoyed to haveMona Lisa back in the lair again and supported the couple everyway he could.  
I guess grandkids where his first priority right now and I couldn't blame him. With his age I would want to be able to see my children have kids of their own to.

Leo didn't speak much unless he needed to.  
He probably felt the same as I did when it came to the growing relationship between our brother and Mona.  
It seemed that we both felt the green monster called envy growing inside of us. Maybe anger was also something that made Leo's jealousy grow faster then mine, anger about Venus leaving us...  
My monster was mainly focused on the love my older brother received.

Not a day went by without the two kissing, flirting, hugging and fooling around with each other. Why wasn't I that lucky, why couldn't I receive such affection from someone, anyone, even some loving attention from Klunk would do.

With heavy pants I slumped down the sewer wall I was walking next to. The child still pressed closely against me.  
This rescue mission wasn't planning out as it was supposed to be that was for sure.  
A smile crept unto my face.

But if she didn't return and if she and Leo didn't cause my breakdown, I wouldn't even consider leaving the lair and planned this solo rescue.  
Yeah, she returned as well. Our shinobi godess. Leo's lucky, his envious beast was beaten, mine only grew.

It was either very late in the night or very early in the morning.  
Donatello didn't care, he needed to make Mona a shell cell and it had to be done in the morning, otherwise Raph couldn't surprise her.  
Getting a custom made shell cell basically meant that she would be part of the crowd, the same way April and Casey where.  
But Don knew that wasn't true, he knew Raph wanted to let her be part of the family, not in the same way as their friends, he wanted her to be his mate and he knew that even though the red clad turtle denied it.

Yes, Donnie knew better. The kissing, hugging and love making during the late hours of the night had kept him awake more then once.  
If those two would keep going down the same road they where on know, he was certain he would spend his precious working hours, babysitting whatever mutant child spawned.  
Keeping the little device at a distance, Donatello admired his many hours of labor.  
It worked, it looked classier then the normal shell cell and the girl had her own private frequency to finish the whole thing.  
Especially for adding the last feature, Don knew his brother would be grateful.

"What are you working on?"

The question everyone asked him when he was busy with something. Only this time it wasn't one of his brothers and I certainly wasn't Mona who just finished screaming Raphael's name an hour ago.

Surprised by the new voice, Donatello turned around to face the only female turtle he ever knew.

"Mei." He whispered.

A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Did I startle you?" she asked.

"A bit." Don admitted.

Something inside of him snapped, he couldn't restrain his body from what he was about to do. He dropped the device he was working on and pulled the fragile looking turtle close to him.  
A little startled and surprised at his sudden reaction, Venus returned the embrace and soon found herself relaxing in his arms.

"We've all missed you."

"I missed you guys to. I was hoping that…I could sash here. Just for a couple of days."

"You mean crash here." The male turtle corrected her while he pulled away.

"Yes that's what I meant. Crash."

A feeling of déjà vu hit me.

"I don't think Leo, Splinter and Mikey would mind."

"What about Raphael?"

Donatello let out a heavy sigh.

"Try to be friends with Mona and don't even respond to Raph's playful flirts. You know the kind of flirting he did when you where still around."

"Who's Mona?" she dared to ask.

"Mona Lisa is Raph's mate...at least in body…and maybe in soul to but I'm not so sure about that yet."

"You look tired." she said changing the subject.

The purple clad turtle wondered if she even listened to what he just said.

"That's what you get when working non-stop for seven hours."

"Get some rest Donatello. I'll take the couch to sleep on the rest of the night."

Donnie shook his head.

"Take my bed, I'll probably fall asleep before I even get to my room."

A smile appeared on her face before she whispered a 'thank you' to him.


	3. The green monster

**Alright no small talk let's just skip right to the disclaimer. Just one thing though, the POV will switch again in this chapter until Don's story has caught up with recent events. I've put some lines under the change in POV so that it will be easier to read.**

**Again sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that already has an owner. This includes TMNT and related characters.**

**Enjoy chapter two! :D**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: The**** green monster**

Everything after that went by like a speeding train it almost made me feel like throwing up.  
In short this is what happened.

Raph asked Mona to move in with us, after he talked about it with the rest of us. Nobody dared to reject the idea when father gave his blessing.  
Venus and Leo started their whole relationship over again, forgetting about the past.  
My oldest brother pulled out every charm he had to win over her love again. I never stood a fools chance. Even though the way they looked at each other felt far from comfortable to me.  
I finally understood what it was that troubled my soul when Michelangelo asked the two lovely couples an important question.

"So..uhm. Are you guys planning on making me and Donnie uncles soon?"

Unlike me, my younger brother was looking forward to babysitting any tiny offspring of either Leo or Raph.  
Mona and Raphael looked at each other for a moment before going into a laughing fit.

"Mikey, it's too soon to think about kids." The female lizard laughed.

"We wanna take things slow ya know. Wait until we're ready to be takin' the responsibility to raise 'em." The red clad turtle responded.

"Well then I suppose me and Venus will be taking that responsibility and make Splinter a grandfather."

With a startle Donatello stopped explaining his latest security update to the curious Venus. The female turtle also looked in shock hearing the words of the leader.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a stern voice.

"Well if Mona and Raph aren't planning to get any children soon, then it will be up to us to keep the family alive." He explained.

"Leo, this is exactly the reason why I left! Because I felt you would pressure me into doing such a thing. Don't get me wrong I love you with all my heart, but…this…this…augh!" She yelled in frustration before walking away.

"Hey Donnie. Who would you think would make us uncles first?"

Another harmless question from the youngest.

"Mona and Raph." The purple clad turtle answered without second thought.

"Don, how could you say that? Their relationship isn't stable it's not serious like the way it is with me and Venus."

"Oh I don't know Leo, it might have something to do with them doing the vertical tango for many hours every night and you obviously need some work on your relationship with Mei." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice defending his older brother.

Raphael grinned widely after hearing that, while he pulled his girl closer to him on the sofa.

"You know Leo, if me and Raphie would ditch the safety precautions, the whole lair would be crawling with little, tiny, cute mutant babies."

"Besides, what wrong with enjoyin' makin' yer girl happy."

Mona quickly planted a kiss on the cheek of the turtle. Earning a disgusted look from Mikey.  
Leonardo sighed before deciding to follow Venus.

-------------------------------------------------

With even heavier pants then before, I leaned against another brick wall. I let my body slump down against it, holding the sleeping bundle tightly against my chest.

I always knew, deep inside, that Leo would win the heart of the shinobi. I always figured those two would make each other happy, but now I wasn't to sure. It didn't keep the green monster of envy growing inside of me though. After all she still loved him most.

------------------------------------------------

Donatello massaged his temples.  
The sound of two turtles arguing in the lair filled the background and overpowered the sound of the music he was playing.  
Next to him his younger brother looked at the door of the lab with a worried look on his face. Normally his door was always open, a free passageway for anyone who would want to talk to the purple clad turtle. But as of late he found himself unable to think when the lovers where screaming at each other.

"Donnie, can't you fix this?"

The genius sighed.

"If I could I would have already. Those two just can't stop fighting can they!" He said with a frustrated voice.

"Well Venus doesn't want to…well you know and Leo is really set on being a dad. Can't we just talk to them, like couple therapy or something?"

"He's pushing her to hard. He has to show patience and wait until she's ready. That's what the problem is, he can't stand how fast things are going with Mona and Raph."

"Well they love each other a lot and they're not afraid of showing it dude. Have you seen how much icky kissy stuff they've been doing lately?"

Donnie smiled thinking back to the hugs and kisses that the two had shared on the sofa and the face Michelangelo made when he caught them doing so.

"What's so wrong about showing someone how much you care about them? Leo told me the other day that he's feeling pressure about being the leader and the duty of continuing the family."

"What pressure? Raph's there to you know and what about you and me? Who say's we won't find cute girlfriends and start a family!" Mikey rambled.

"The chances of that happening are really slim right now Mike and you know it. The point is that Leo's just making a big fuss about this when he should just wait and stop pushing her! She loves him and nothing is going to change that, but what he's doing isn't going to help anyone here."

With an angry look on his face Donatello took his bo and worn out sports bag from a dark corner in his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to stop this endless bickering and then I'm off to the junkyard."

"Donnie."

He turned around to the orange clad turtle.

"Donnie please don't try to tame the fearsome beast that is Leonardo, it will cost you more then the heart of the faire Venus de Milo." He told his brother in a dramatic way.

"What?"

"Just kiddin bro. You're my hero for going into the war zone to bring peace you know that right?"

A large grin spread across the face of Michelangelo.

"Yeah I know Mikey. Do me a favor when I'm out, go to you're room so that you're not tempted to break anything here."

"Bro you know I'm always tempted to break shiny things."

"The toaster by any chance?"

"Just once this week Don."

The grin never left his face.  
Carefully he slid open the metal door towards the living room.

"No! You don't understand Venus. The future of this family rests upon our shoulders. Do you honestly think Raphael and Mona are suited to be good parents?"

"I do! They will be great parents to their children and we will to when we are ready!"

"I am ready!"

"You might be Leo, but she's not."

A stern look met the angry one Leonardo wore on his face.

"Just be patient and stop pushing her! You've been together for a few months now, don't you think it's just too soon to think about children." Donatello continued.

"Stay out of this Donnie!" the leader ordered.

"No, Donatello is right, it is too soon and you are just too stubborn to see that. Love needs time to grow and so does the idea of raising a real family and preparing to handle the responsibility."

The purple clad turtle nodded in agreement.

"You know you should be lucky Leo. You've got yourself a charming girl who would give everything for you don't blow it by being such a jerk." He continued.

"You think you could do a better job of keeping the family together Don?"

"At least I've got the responsibility to look after my family!"

Leo laughed.

"Just like you knew Raph was the Nightwatcher when I went away to train in Central-America. Did you take care of the family then Donnie? Did you make sure Raph stayed out of trouble? No you took a crappy job and…"

"At least I was here to look after things. We needed the money…for Mikey." He interrupted.

"What?"

"When you were gone on your little crusade, Mike became sick and I needed to pay April and Casey back the money they spend on medicine for him. That's why I took the tech support job, to take care of our family. Besides I knew Raph was playing vigilante in the middle of the night, but he's a big turtle and can take care of himself so I didn't bother to meddle with his affairs!"

"Still you should have stopped him!" Leonardo shouted.

"And you should have come back after a year but you didn't. I tried to keep everything together, but you expected me to lead just like you. Well guess what Leo, I'm not you and I still can't get over the fact that you dumped the responsibility of this family on me, just like that, when you were gone! I had no say in it at all!"

"Silence my sons!"

The two turtles looked towards the new voice that was shouting.  
With slow steps the elderly rat walked towards the brothers.

"This is not the time to argue about past events. What I see before my eyes is the same story that ended the live of my master Yoshi. Two brothers fighting over the love of one woman. You two know how this tale ends right my sons?"

"Yes master Splinter." Both brothers said.

"Leonardo your brother is right, be patient with the one you love and true happiness will present itself. I do like to see small children walk around before I pass away, I'm not going to deny that, but as long as all of my sons are happy I will be as well."

Donatello sighed before lifting his bag from the floor.

"Where are you going Donatello?" his father asked.

"Out. I need to think and get some parts for the Battleshell. Besides we'll just start arguing again in a minute no doubt. So it's better if I left for a few hours."

His father nodded in agreement.  
With fast angry passes, the purple clad turtle passed trough the long sewer tunnel.

"Donatello wait up!" a familiar voice called out to him.

He turned around and watched the female mutant run up to him.

"Thank you." She softly said.

"For what? Defending you?"

She nodded.

"Well sometimes Leo needs to be put in his place. Besides you love him and I want to see you happy and if he doesn't understand it we'll just have to make him understand."

A graceful smile appeared on her light green lips.

"Thanks again. Can I walk up with you a bit?" she asked.

Donnie nodded before continuing his way.

"Mei, just for the record, if things happen to not work out with Leo, I'm always there for you when you need to talk or something."

He tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face.

"I know you will be. You've always been there even though we didn't exactly like each other at first."

"Being a science guy myself, I was a little skeptical about the whole shinobi magic ordeal. But you've persuaded me in the end Venus."

"I'm glad."

"So uhmm…how are you and Mona getting along? I know it's been a few months since you've came back but I haven't seen you two talk much or anything."

She giggled.

"That's because you've lock yourself up in your lab most of the time. Mona is such a great friend. She's been telling me all sorts of things about the human world and men. Did you know she used to be human?"

"Yes I did. Speaking of which, have you seen the two lovebirds at all today? I've had a decent night sleep for a change so I was wondering if they're still within hearing range of the lair."

Again she giggled knowing exactly why he couldn't sleep.

"I do know. They went to a place called Sin City, Mona made me swear not to tell anyone, but I trust you and I know you won't tell anyone else."

Donatello halted in his tracks.

"Sin City! Las Vegas!"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Venus why did they go there?"

"Raphael proposed to Mona yesterday night. She came to wake me up early in the morning to tell me. I admit I was still half asleep so I didn't catch everything, but I think she went there to get married."

The male turtle let out an amusing laugh.

"Either Raph lost it or he is certain that he wants to spend the rest of his live with her. My money is on the last one. Still, they're going so fast with their relationship."

"They do seem to care deeply for each other. I wish Leo showed me how much he cared."

"He does care. He's just not the kind of turtle that knows how to show it I guess."

A moment of silence fell.

"Listen Venus, you better head back to the lair otherwise Leonardo will be worried."

She nodded in agreement.

"Be careful going topside Donatello." She warned him with a soft voice.

Quickly he planted a quick, small kiss upon her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before sunrise."

------------------------------------------------------------------

I forced myself to stand up from the moist floor, but I found out my wounded leg was all but cooperating with the rest of my body.

"We've got to get out of here before the shadows are gone." I whispered to myself.

**End of chapter two. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Enter the solo rescue

**Chapter three enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**Chapter three: Enter the solo rescue.**

**----------------------------------------**

Most of the times, the junkyard was a place where Donatello could think and stumble across interesting devices that he could tinker with during the late hours of the night.  
But before he wanted to push the heavy lid of the manhole up, familiar voices stopped him from doing so.

------------------------------------------------------

"Is it ready doctor Stockman?"

"Almost. The chemicals are disposed of, al we need to do now is blow up the building with all the test subjects in it." Another familiar voice said.

"Excellent. We'll be departing for the warehouse in fifteen minutes doctor."

"Understood Agent Bishop. Still it's a shame we couldn't recreate mutants like those turtles. They would have disposed of those turtle pests with ease, I'm sure of that."

"Project 'mutant turtle' could have been a success if the founds where still available. We should try again when we convinced the president of the large threat those creatures are. So don't throw away your notes just yet Stockman."

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"Be honest. How many still live?"

"Out of all the test subjects…about four I guess. Three of them are complete failed mutations but still breathing, but one female turtle is near to perfection. She doesn't show the intellect the real turtles have though. She can't seem to speak for example."

"Then she's not worth keeping alive."

The conversation between Agent Bishop and Baxter Stockman played itself inside of his head over and over again.

"They've been creating mutants?" he whispered to himself.

"More importantly, they're going to kill their creations and eliminate all trace of this project." Donatello continued to whisper to himself.

A little voice screamed inside of his head, telling him that he should try to save anything that was worth saving. Like the four mutants that should still be alive.

"Master Splinter is going to kill me when he finds out I did this." Donnie softly sighed before slowly lifting the lid to see if the coast was clear.

When he was certain that both of his enemies, with their henchmen, had disappeared from his sight, he dared to swiftly climb out of the manhole.  
Using what he was taught all his live, he allowed the shadows the night supplied to mask his presence.  
It wasn't long until he spotted a white mini-van parked in the middle of the junkyard.

"Might as well save myself a lot of trouble and catch a ride to the belly of the beast." He softly whispered.

Inside his chest his heart was racing. For a moment he wondered if Raphael felt the same sensation going trough his body when he went out late at night to play vigilante. With a quick roll he ended up under the van hoping nobody saw him.  
When someone started the engine of the small van he was certain he had not been seen and continued to brace himself against the frame.  
It wasn't long until the smell of salt water hit his nose and the van came to a complete halt.

"The docks?" He questioned himself.

Slowly he let himself slide down towards the ground, rubbing the sore wrists he had from keeping himself hanging underneath the car.

"Note to self. Next time you plan to hitch a ride under a moving van, remember to bring out the grappling hook before said van leaves, so you won't get soar wrists." He muttered to himself.

With a swift movement, Donatello disappeared from under the vehicle and hid in the shadows of a couple of crates that where stacked nearby.  
He made a face of disgust when he noticed and smelled what the crates where carrying.

"Augh, fish. Very old fish by the smell of it. Yep I'm definitely at the docks."

Carefully as to not make a sound, he opened the worn out sports bag and pulled out his night vision goggles.  
Slowly he leaned over one of the crates and quickly took a glance at the building across from him.  
Men of Bishop quickly ran in and out of the worn out building that looked like it was once used as a storage place or a small workshop to repair the boats.  
The carried large packages inside and Donatello could easily guess what could be in those packages.

He didn't know how much time he had to quickly go inside, make the rescue and get out, but he was sure that it had to be done with great speed if he did not wanted to get caught in the blast.

Zooming in on the building, Donnie spotted a broken window near the entrance. It would have been the perfect way to enter the place, if Bishop's men weren't in the way.  
It was then his prayers were answered as he heard his enemy shout to his henchmen.

"Alright men move out. The place is about to blow in thirty minutes!"

The engines of the mini-van and several other vehicles roared into the night sky before driving into the city once again.  
He waited until the sound almost completely died before running towards the building.  
Not bothering to check if the front door was locked or not, Donatello gracefully jumped trough the broken window, shattering the remainders of the broken glass in the process.

Just one of the many broken TL-lights seemed to flicker, bringing light to the darkness every few seconds.  
The sound of a soft roar made the purple clad turtle draw his bo and stand into a defensive stance.  
He looked around to see who or what could have made the sound.

Another roar, louder this time.

It was then that the only light that was still alive decided to stop living and leave the turtle standing in the dark.  
Donatello softly cursed under his breath and once again reached inside his bag, this time he pulled out a flashlight.

"Come on Donnie, not much time left, just find the creatures and save what is still worth saving and then get out." He softly whispered.

With a fast glance he looked at his current surroundings. It looked like a small reception hall, complete with chairs, desk and a coffee machine.

"I've got to hand it to you Bishop, you know how to mask your secret buildings."

Another loud roar was heard, only this time it quickly turned into a call of pain.  
With another skillful jump, he made his way over the reception desk and opened the only door in the small room that led to the back of the building.  
Once he opened it, a foul stench hit his nostrils that almost made his stomach wanted to do somersaults on the spots.

The turtle knew that smell all to well, the smell of blood and death.

"Compared to this the rotten fish smelled like perfume. What was Bishop doing in here?"

He shone his flashlight on the many small, silver cages that were stored in the large room. In some of them, remains of what seemed like small reptiles where resting. In others decaying bodies of creatures that looked like they where born from experiments.

Movement and sound coming from three large cages in the back of the dark room was what got his attention. If any of the experiments where a success, they would at least be kept in prisons much bigger then the once he was looking at now.  
Quickly he pointed his light upon the steel boxes, watching as two creatures slowly moved inside it. Carefully as not to scare them he walked towards the back of the room.

When Donnie finally was close enough to take a good look, his mouth dropped open in amazement.  
Three mutant turtles, that looked a like the kappa he had once fought when he was an acolyte for the ninja tribunal, where resting inside two of the cages.  
One of the big monsters lay on the cold metal floor and didn't seem to move. The other one in the same cage appeared to be in the same condition and didn't seem to be breathing either.

The other kappa turtle slowly passed back and forth in the cage he had for his own. But to the purple turtle, it was clear that it wouldn't last very long.  
What amazed him the most though was the slender female turtle that looked at him with her clear blue, innocent eyes and a pale green skin.  
She was about the same size as Mona but something was different about her.

Sighing deeply he put his flash light down and tightened his grip in his bo-staff. With a powerful blow he smashed the lock from both the cage of the kappa turtle and the one the female was in.

The giant monster didn't move out of his open prison, to Don's surprise, and kept slowly moving on the metal floor.  
Donatello turned his attention towards the female in front of him.

"Hey what's your name?"

She didn't answer him, but carried a sad look on her face.

"I'm Donatello and I'm here to rescue you."

She shook her head and pointed towards a small pile of straw in the corner of her prison.  
Carefully he walked into the cage.

"Listen you can live with me and my brothers, you don't have to worry about anything. We just have to get out now."

Again she shook her head and kept pointing towards the pile.  
It was then that Donnie saw something move amongst the stands.  
Raising a brow, he moved towards the corner and gently brushed away the straw to reveal four baby turtles laying there. Four baby turtles that looked exactly alike except for the green color of their skin. Remains of broken egg shells surrounded them.

One of the infants wildly moved about, missing the warmth of the strands instantly. The other three seemed either in deep sleep or lifeless to him.  
Hesitating he pressed one of his fingers to their fragile necks.  
He felt no pulse.

"Three of them…there gone. I'm sorry."

Her sad look slowly turned into a small smile, letting him know that she probably knew that already.  
With a delicate grip, the female picked up the wiggling infant and gave it to the purple clad turtle.  
Carefully he took the small one from her hands.  
He felt something sticky and moist under his fingers as well as the soft breathing against his skin the moment he touched it.  
Knowing he didn't had much time to figure out why the baby felt like or why it could fit in his hand, he turned his attention towards the female again.

"Come with me. You'll die if we don't get out of here soon. And with soon I mean within the next minute before this place gets blow to a thousand pieces."

Again she shook her head and looked at the monster in the cage beside her.  
It was lying motionless on the metal floor by now, just like the other two.

"He…died? But how?"

The blue eyed turtle touched her right arm, rubbing gently against it.  
Quickly Donnie took the flashlight from the floor outside of the metal prison before aiming it on the shoulder of the female.  
A small puncture wound was seen on the pale green skin.

"Did Bishop inject you with something that kills you all?"

She shook her head once again.

"It wasn't Bishop. But you where injected with something right?"

This time she nodded.

"And your babies?" He turned to look at the three in the corner.

She gently pressed the infant he was holding closer towards him, like she was giving it to him, wanting him to hold onto the child.

"I can't…"

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright I'll look after it. But I'm taking you with me I've got a friend who could probably save your live but…"

He was cut of when her lips met his, she carefully wrapped her arms around the male turtle, pulling him close to her when she finally stopped the short kiss and leaned against a shocked Donatello.  
It wasn't long until he felt her body become heavy and her breathing stopped.  
Carefully he placed her onto the floor, it was then the child in his arms began to cry softly like it knew it's mother was gone.

"We've got to go little one." He softly said trying to calm it down.

Not bothering to take the flash light with him, the turtle ran towards the entrance of the building.  
Once he was outside he was just in time to see the white mini-vans of Bishop had returned to the scene of the crime.

"Well, well. If it isn't Donatello. So kind of you to trigger the alarm." The inhuman man known as Bishop said.

**Dun dun dun! (enter dramatic cliffhanger music here)**

**Not much of a cliffie really. You guys will probably know how he's going to get himself out of there. In the next chapter Don's story will end and events will catch up with present time.**


	5. Here we are now

**Chapter four is up!  
Sorry for any grammar errors in this.**

**So events have finally caught up with present time. What's Donnie going to do now?  
Read and find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and everything that goes with it.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Here we are now.**

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft breathing of the small one once again. It felt relaxing and soothing at the same time.  
What happened after I met up with Bishop is a daze to me.

Maybe it was instincts or something but I wanted to get out, preferably alive before the whole building would blow.  
I remembered I ran like crazy, the baby still softly crying in my arms. I tried to shield it as much as I could but even a bullet in my leg, which Bishop kindly shot himself, couldn't slow me down then.  
I didn't bother with sticking to the shadows. I just ran as fast as I could until the first sewer lid came in sight.

We went in, the secret lab blew and then it started to cry so loud it made me feel guilty about leaving it's mother's body behind.  
Then the pain in my leg made his presence known and we had to stop for a while at the same spot. Near the docks, with Bishop's men looking for us.

Basically that's where we are right now.

I don't hear the sounds of Bishop's men anymore. Perhaps he has given up, not knowing I rescued someone from the flames. Or I have walked to far away from the docks that they couldn't find me anymore.  
A faint light is shining from a small vent I'm walking under now. I look up and notice it comes from a large digital clock hanging above one of the stores.  
I didn't realize I was out for so long. Then again I can't go back to the lair now. Not in this condition and I need to know if it was save and won't share the same faith as it's siblings and mother.  
With my one free hand I try to pull out my shellcell. God knows how many live this little invention of mine has saved already. Now it's time it would do it's creator a favor.

"Leatherhead? It's Don. Could you do me a favor? Could you pick me up at Eastman and Laird, I'm having a really hard time walking right now. And please don't tell the guys, I don't want to worry them. Really? Thanks LH."

With a smile I turn my gaze away from the street sign I was looking at trough the vent. Slowly I walk out of the faint neon light and into the shadows.  
Again I let my body slump down against the sewer wall waiting until my friend comes to pick me up. I don't know if he's willing to carry us, but at least he can give a better support then my bo-staff.

"Now what to do with you?" I kindly ask the child which let out a small yawn.

"I could tell Master Splinter, but he wouldn't let me take care of you or would he?"

The child let out a soft squeal.

"I told your mother I would look after you and I will. It's just with Leo being all dad-ready I'm afraid I might lose you to him and I'm not willing to give you up. Not after all we've been trough tonight."

I gently nuzzle it's warm belly. A soft laughter can be heard letting me know it probably agrees with me.

"Gosh now I now know why Master Splinter couldn't just let us die in the sewers. You're just too cute aren't you."

Again the child laughed.

"Besides, you need me to look after you don't you. I'll bet Splinter felt the same way I do right now. I can't walk away from you because you need me. Just like we needed him."

With much ease I pull it against my chest letting it hear my heartbeat and breathing.  
I close my eyes for a moment and feel the darkness of sleep and fatigue taking over my body.

"Donatello."

I hear a familiar voice calling me in the distance.

"Donatello wake up my friend."

Slowly I feel myself being pulled out of the darkness, back into consciousness.

"Uhm…What?"

"You know it is very unwise to sleep in such a dangerous place. What if someone had seen you trough the vent?"

"Shadows." I mutter.

"Even so, that little one would not be quiet forever would it?"

"So tired. Sorry LH to be such a burden to you."

I feel my body being lifted from the ground.

"Not at all my friend. Try to sleep and I'll take you two to my lair."

"Sorry again Leatherhead." I mutter again before drifting back to sleep.

The smell of fresh coffee drifted on the air. Mixed with the familiar smell of chemicals and antiseptic it awoke me from my slumber.  
With a groan I try pull myself up to sit from the old hospital bed I am in. But I soon stop myself, noticing the little baby turtle had decided to rest on my chest.

"It was the best way to keep her near you." I hear Leatherhead tell me.

He must have noticed I woke up.

"Her?" I ask him.

"I've been running a medical diagnosis of her. Just to make sure she's healthy and in good condition. Then I noticed that it is a she, which makes me wonder Donatello. What on earth happened?"

My good friend helps me sit up and in return I tell him the story of last night. How I rescued the infant and how the mute, female, mutant turtle died in my arms.

"What's the diagnostic result anyway?" I ask when I finished.

"Aside from a slight fever, she's very healthy for a hatchling. You'll survive as well, with enough rest, seeing as the bleeding stopped completely. It's a miracle that you did not pass out already."

It was only then I notice the bandages on my leg.

"You treated it already? When did you do that?" Amazed I admired the handy first aid work Leatherhead preformed.

"When you where resting I administered a small doses of my hand made anesthetic to pull out the bullet. Just get a lot of rest and don't put to much pressure on that leg of yours alright."

I nod in agreement.  
I once again turn my attention to the little one that was resting in my hand. Under the clear light of Leatherheads lair, I notice a thin layer of dried up slime, covering her body in some places.  
Being a National Geographic kind of turtle, I almost knew exactly what it was.

"She…she can't be more then a couple of hours old." I whisper.

"It seems so seeing as she hasn't opened her eyes yet. More importantly did you mention that her mother kissed you?"

I feel a familiar rush of warmth rising up to my head.

"How…how… can that be of any importance!" I stutter.

I watched as the large crocodile bursts into laughter.

"Now, now Donatello please. I was just trying to lighten the mood. No doubt her mother was just being grateful for you taking care of her child and couldn't think of any other way to thank you."

The look on my face turns in one of worry and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Is something the matter my friend?"

"It's just this whole…tension in the lair. Leo wants to be a dad and is pressuring Venus. Mona and Raph are taking things way to fast and now here I am a father to a helpless little girl."

"Are you worried that you are not ready for this?"

"That's not it. I'm just worried that this will make the tension much worse. Not to mention that Leonardo would probably father her in an instant or maybe even reject her. I don't want to give her up, I don't want to share her. I just…I want someone who would love me and see me as something more then just a turtle who can fix things. Just like my brothers have someone to love. Is that so selfish of me Leatherhead?" I ask my friend.

"No." He answered.

"You are willing to give her a new live and after what you two have been trough tonight, it is not that strange that you are still willing to protect someone that needs you so much. That does not make you selfish. It will make you a great father one day with a daughter who will love you no matter what." He continues.

"Perhaps." I whisper.

"Your father will understand. He used to be in a similar situation if I'm not mistaken. Just tell him you want to protect this little infant and take care of her. Convince him that you've got the strength to carry the responsibility."

The memories of the fight with Leo flashed into my mind.

"I know Master Splinter will give me the change and perhaps help me with raising her. She will be his first grandchild after all, it's just that…"

"Just that?"

"Leo again. I don't know what has come over him. He's almost like his angry self again after Shredder was arrested by the Utrom's, only this time a little less pissed off. Like I said I don't know if he will accept her in the family or if he wants to take over my task of raising her."

"Task? Since when has caring for her become your task?"

"When we were fleeing from Bishop. I carried her all the way in my arms and somehow we both connected and she made me feel calm and peaceful and even like my old self again. I don't know how to explain it, I just know I need to take care of her that I'm not willing to let anyone else be her father."

I sighed.

"I promised her mother, in a way, that I would take care of her. Ever since we walked out of that warehouse, this little baby had been depending on me to keep her save and to take care of her." I continue.

"Then proof to Leonardo that you are capable to do so. Care for this child Donatello until her fever has faded, after that you can introduce her to your family." Leatherhead suggested.

"Well if I'm going to take care of her, I'll need some supplies though. A bottle, blanket, diapers, pacifier, food, toys a cradle. Oh man I'm seeing some late night junkyard shopping in my future." I laughed.

"I do not have a cradle but I do have this big cardboard box which I keep my spare blankets in. you can have those if you want. Also I have recently begun experimenting on plants, trying to enhance their growth with minimum water intake. To water them I use a bottle similar to the ones humans feed their young with. If you thinks it's suited you can have that one as well."

"That'll be great LH! I owe you a bunch."

With a smile and a nod I watch as my friend disappeared behind one of his home-made bookshelves. Carefully I slid myself down the old hospital bed and try to not put that much pressure on my leg.  
She suddenly wiggles wildly in my arms, on her face an expression of discomfort.  
The loud cries soon follow afterwards.

"Hush now. No need to be sad little one. You're save now."

With soft rocking motions I try to sooth the small turtle. Limping around slowly, the small one seemed to calm down a little.

"She might be hungry." I hear Leatherhead say.

I nod.

"I know I would be after everything that happened tonight. Alright little one, this is the plan. First a very early breakfast, then a bath and of to bed. How does that sound?"

A soft squeal came from her as she finally seemed to calm down.  
Gently I lay her in the box with blankets my friend is holding. In the box a worn glass feeding bottle rested as well.

"Are you sure you'll manage to return to the lair?"

"It's still very early in the morning right? The guys won't be up yet, besides I've walked a long way with this leg, I'm sure three more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Take care my friend."

"You to LH. I'll give you a call soon alright."

When I enter the lair everything seemed to be quiet. The living area was empty, no lights where on and the timer on the VCR let me know that it was still a few hours before morning training would begin.  
The little turtle seemed to enjoy the warmth of the soft, slightly dirty, blankets she was curled up in. With a smile I put the temporary cradle on the kitchen table.

"Right, something to eat. April once said something about humans warming up milk to give to their infants. Maybe she'll drink it as well." I whisper to myself.

Grabbing the scratched baby bottle from the cradle I pour in some milk from the very last, yet to be touched by Mikey, carton in the fridge.

"A few seconds in the microwave should do the trick. It will be much faster then heating up the milk on the stove anyway." I mutter.

Quickly I press the buttons on the small machine I remember fixing at least a dozen times. The soft bleeping sounds filling the empty lair.

"Alright little one, your breakfast is on it's way." I say to the box, smiling a smile I didn't know I still had.

After a few seconds the microwave gave one long beep, letting me know it was done with it's task.  
Careful I pick up the little bundle from the box, the bottle from the small machine and I position myself in a corner of the worn sofa.  
I feel my smile grow when I notice the small girl eagerly began suckling the bottle I held in front of her tiny mouth.  
Somehow I feel so calm sitting here. Watching as the infant peacefully drinks in my arms I wonder if Master Splinter used to feel this way as well.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Don. Wake up bro."

With a restless feeling I lift my head from the table I am sitting at.

I look around me looking for her before a voice inside my head tells me she is in my room. Probably still asleep after I watched her drift into slumber once again during the time I fed her.

"Raph?" I ask when my older brother came into view.

"Workin' overtime again Don?"

Sleepily I nod. Remembering I was making plans to upgrade the Battleshell before falling asleep myself.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

" 'Bout five in the mornin'."

Two whole hours of undisturbed sleep. Lovely.

"What are you doing back anyway? I thought you where eloping with Mona?"

"Mike told you didn't he."

Raphael didn't sound surprised.

"No, Venus did. Why? Did you tell Mikey you where going to Vegas?"

My older brother laughed.

"Yeah I figured he wouldn't keep his mouth shut and tell Leo."

"Which would piss him off real good." I finish.

Again he laughed.

"To be honest I would expect you two to return much later?"

I stand up from the wooden chair and stretch my arms above my head.

"We where plannin' to be back later. It's just that half way to Vegas we had time to think 'bout our relationship. We both figured we are moving way to fast and after much talkin' we agreed that we shouldn't be married just yet and headed back home." He explains to me.

"Good for you Raph." I playfully patted his shoulder.

"What happen' to yer leg?"

"Just a nick don't worry."

"Ya sure?"

I nod.

"Yeah it's just a little scrape I got when I was out junkyardshopping. Leatherhead took a look at it and told me I would be fine." I half lied assuring my brother.

Suddenly Raph let out a large yawn.

"Well bro I'm off to join ma girl and get some sleep. Ya should do the same thing Donnie boy."

"Playing hooky Raph? Training starts in an hour you know."

"Yeah well I've been out ridin' all night and day. I'm sure sensei would grant me some slack."

"I'm sure he would Raphael."

Both of us turn around to see the oldest brother standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"So are you two married? Don't you think you're taking things way to fast?" He asks the red clad turtle.

"Leo don't worry bro. We're aint married yet."

A small smile appears on the face of Leonardo. For once he looks like his old self again.

"Good. I was worried about you two."

"Ya where worried?" Raphael asks.

"Yeah. I was worried something would have happened to you two when I noticed you where gone. And then Mikey ran to me and told me you two where of to Las Vegas to get married. I was so angry." He says with a calm voice.

A moment of silence fell.

"I was so angry because I wanted to see you get happy with Mona. I wanted to see the moment when you started a family of your own and live a happy live."

"You wanted to be there Leo?" I ask with a voice of surprise.

He nods.

All this time he was so jealous of the love Rapheal received from Mona Lisa and now, something or maybe someone had returned the old leader back to us.  
Could it be Splinter?  
Did he talk with Leo after I left. Or maybe it was Venus who gathered her courage to stand up to him.

"Bro." I hear Raph whisper.

"Get some sleep Raph. You'll need it for tonight's training session."

"Thanks Leo."

The red clad turtle rested one of his hands on the shoulder of his older brother before walking off to his room.

"Don your leg." The older brother suddenly noticed.

"It's nothing. But I'm glad I've got my older brother back."

"I admit I was being a jerk because I was jealous. They reminded me of something I could have had with Venus. And now, after everything, after she gives me a second chance, I still manage to be such a jerk like I was then."

"A jerk bigger then the universe!" I add with a laugh.

"Thanks I needed to hear that. Just like I needed to hear your words today and those of Mikey to wake me up."

"Mike's words?"

"I'll tell you later. You look tired Donnie. Have you been pulling an all-nighter again?"

"Something like that. What about Venus?"

"We....we've been talking a lot and I'm back to square one in our relationship again. So we're taking things at a very slow pace right now."

I nod showing my brother I somewhat understand his position.

"Master Splinter…did he talk to you as well?" I ask.

"Yeah. A whole speech about family and the responsibility he thinks none of us have right now to raise a child."

"Does he really think that?"

And here I was hoping father would understand the position I am in right now.

"He wants us to be prepared before we even think about children so that we can raise them even better then he raised us. And I agree with him. To give the best care to a child you have to be prepared."

"What if…" I start.

Then a little voice in my head screamed that I should talk to Master Splinter first.

"What if what?"

"Never mind it's nothing. It's not like I should think about this right."

It was then I decided that it was best to keep her a secret at the moment. Just until I could convince father that I was responsible enough to take care of her.

"Don't say that Donnie. Maybe one day you'll find a nice girl and start a family. Besides like you and Mikey told me, you are the most responsible one of the family right now and I'm sure you will be a very caring father one day."

I smile hearing that my little brother apparently chose my side.

"I'm sorry Don. For everything I said earlier I didn't mean any of it."

"I know Leo. I'm just glad you're acting like your old self again."

"I feel like my old self again to be honest. Get to bed bro you need the rest. Shall I wake you up for lunch?"

I shake my head.

"Nah don't bother. My body feels like it wants to sleep all day so maybe I'll do just that."

--------------------------------------------

**Two more chapters to go!  
I'll upload them next week when you will find out if Don is able to hide the baby from his brothers until her fever is gone? what will Splinter think? and what will Leo say?  
Stay tuned!**


	6. Changes

**This update comes a little sooner then I have planned. ^^  
Oh well please enjoy.  
And again sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter five: ****Changes**

When I slowly regained consciousness again, I notice the little turtle baby crawling up against me. Moving against my plastron, wanting attention from me maybe even letting me know how she felt at the moment.  
I gently touch her small cheek, feeling the dried slime remains under my fingers.

"Sorry I didn't give you a bath earlier. You looked like you needed the sleep little one."

I hear her mutter a few sounds.

"Alright then. Daddy is going to bathe you right now. Even if I have to kick someone out of the bathroom to do so."

I nuzzle my nose against hers very carefully before I scoop the little one up. Still wrapped in the blanket Leatherhead gave me, I walk out of my room, hoping the others wouldn't be in sight.  
Fortunately I find the living area to be empty. The sounds of stomping and slashing filled the background silence.

Midday training no doubt.

With a smile I walk to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
My gaze turns to the worn bathtub my brothers once found after we moved in here. Apart from some worn out places on the outside, the bath was good enough to be used.  
I remember Raphael being extremely happy with me when I announced that it was ready for use. He needed to soak his sore muscles into the water more then anyone of us at the time.

Still a bit sleepy I watch as the lurk warm water filled the tub.  
Very soon it is full enough for me to sit in yet not warm enough to burn the skin of the little one I'm holding.  
I undress myself and carefully let my body sink into the water. A shot of pain runs trough my body once my wounded comes in contact with the water.  
I try to ignore it and luckily for me the pain fades quickly.

The little one smiles as I gently hold her in the water.  
With a careful hand I begin washing off the dried slime while I softly speak to her.

"Feels better doesn't it." I whisper.

She smiles and giggles in her way trying to reach her little hands upwards.

"It looks like you're feeling better already. But I've got to make sure so I'm going to check if you still have that fever once we're done here."

Then the words of Leatherhead echoed in my head.

"_Even so, that little one would not be quiet forever would it?"_

He was right. She wouldn't be this calm forever. She would start to cry at one point, as loud as she had done when I ran out of that warehouse.  
The others would find her.  
Would they take her away from me?  
Maybe I should pull a Mikey move and ask Master Splinter if I could keep her before that happens.

"There is no other way. I have to at least get fathers blessing on this and after that I can show you to your uncles and aunts." I whisper.

As I brush away the last strand of dried slime, I notice her skin is a pale green one. Just like her mother once had.

"You're beautiful you know that. Just like your mom. I hope you will look just like her little one."

I sigh looking at the infant with a worried feeling.

"We also need to get you some supplies. I can't go out to the junkyard to get you the things you need but I can't go into a store either. Maybe…maybe April will help me." I whisper.

The hours came by sooner then I expected.  
Her fever is still there and her body seems to know it as the little one falls asleep after her afternoon feeding.  
As I carefully lay her in the makeshift cradle, I figure that this would be the perfect time to call April and talk to master Splinter.  
I pull out my shellcell and dialed the number.

"Hey Don you've got perfect timing. I was just about to call you. My heating system has broken down and I don't trust Casey's skill in fixing things when he's holding a wrench like he ussualy does." She laughed.

"I'll try to come down there tonight April. But I can't walk that well right now so it'll take some time before I get to your place."

"How come? Are you hurt?" she asks.

"Yeah…a little. Nothing to worry about though. I can still walk and wiggle my toes. It just hurts a bit when I do walk. I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should just call a mechanic."

"No April It will be fine. I'll swing by tonight a take a look at your boiler."

"Thanks Donnie."

"Could you do me a favor in return?" I ask.

"Sure anything for you."

"Could you buy some baby supplies for me?"

A moment of silent fell.

"Did you just ask for baby supplies?"

"Yeah. You know, pacifier, bottle, clean blankets, diapers and what not."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you right now but I'll bring her over tonight. Don't worry about the money April I'll pay you back. I've still got some left from that tech-support job last year." I assure her.

She doesn't know, aside from the money for Mikey, I saved every penny I earned.

"You're making me curious here Donnie. Alright name what you need and I'll get it for you."

I smile a thankful smile although I know she can't see it over the phone.  
I want April to at least know of her and maybe she can help me out on how to introduce her to the family.  
But first I have to speak to master Splinter.

I gather all my courage before sliding open the paper door to the room of my father.

"Enter my son." He calmly says.

I see him sitting in a meditating position. I know what comes next and I refuse to try and do what he expects of me, purely because my leg wouldn't be better if I did.

"Kneel my son." Splinter orders.

"With all due respect father. I rather stand or sit." I tell him, bowing slightly.

He then looks at my leg, noticing my injury for the fist time since I walked into the room, and nods in understanding.

"What brings you here Donatello?"

I make myself comfortable on the many pillows surrounding a small wooden table.

"I wanted to speak to you father."

He looks at me with a confused face. I guess he isn't used to his sons calling him father more then once a day. But this is my way of letting him know that I wanted to talk to him like a son and not like a student.

"Continue my son."

"I wanted to speak to you about the whole tension that recently surrounds the family. About the baby issue." I softly say.

"You should not concern yourself with these things Donatello. I had a long talk with both Venus and Leonardo and they will not start a family of their own when they are not ready to raise their young."

"Do you think any of us are ready father?"

Master Splinter sighed.

"No, I think all of my sons need to learn more about raising a child so that they can take better care of them then I did."

"But you are a great father and you weren't ready to raise us when you decided to fish us out of the sewers."

"Still it is best when one is prepared to face such a difficult step in live. Just like you would not go into battle without preparation my son."

"What if the same thing happened to us? What if we became fathers overnight?"

My father raised a brow. He knows me to well, he always does that when he things one of us is hiding something.  
I can't lie to my father. I'm nothing like Raph or Mikey.

"I have this feeling that you are troubled with something much more difficult then the conversation we are having now Donatello."

"You could say that." I nervously tell him.

"I also have this feeling you are hiding something from me."

"I am." I answer with honest.

He knows I can't lie.

"If you want to tell me you can my son."

"I'll be right back." I whisper before leaving the room.

Showing her to him might change his mind. After all she also had this calming effect on me when I first held her in my arms.  
In the living room I can see my younger brother yelling at the TV screen while he held one of the many controllers we have lying around in his hands. Mona Lisa had the other one and watched with a smile on her face to the flashing screen.  
Raphael loudly cheered for his love. I think he hopes that she can defeat Mikey for once. If so then she would be the only one in the history of the turtle household to do so.  
They are so wrapped up in their game, they didn't notice me walking back to Master Splinter's room with a small infant in my arms.  
Slowly I sit down again and I watch as my father joins me at my side.

"Before you lecture me father, please let me explain. I saved her from death and from Bishop. I watched her mother die in my arms and I know she would have wanted this little one to be safe from harm. I know I can take care of her and…"

Master Splinter raised one hand and silenced me in the process.

"When did you rescue this little one?" He asks.

"Last night. I got shot in my leg because I think I triggered some silent alarm during my escape and Bishop came back to a warehouse on the docks. I've been holding her in my arms since her mother gave her to me until Leatherhead picked us up. She was depending on me father."

Splinter nods.

"Like you depended on me to raise you and your brothers."

I was happy to hear he did understand.

"Yes. I couldn't leave her behind to be blown up. I think you would have done the same thing master."

"But how? Did agent Bishop use the same ooze that changed you?"

"No. He tried to recreate turtles like us. It was dark in that building and I couldn't see very well, but what I could see where the remains of failed experiments rotting away in cages. In the back where four mutant turtles, three of them looked like the kappa we once fought, one was a female turtle just like Venus, only she couldn't speak. I wanted to save her as well but she was injected with something and knew she was going to die soon just like the kappa."

"It seems the little one is fond of you my son."

I look down at my arms and see two bright blue orbs staring back at me, while two small hands clutched at one of the tails of my bandana..  
Soft mutters escaped her lips.  
I wonder when she started opening her eyes.

"It's not so hard to love someone that needs your care. Please father let me take care of her. I'll talk to my brothers and I've already called April and asked her if she could buy some stuff we could need."

"You sound just like Michelangelo my son. But I prefer a granddaughter over a kitten anytime." He laughed.

"I'll do the best I can to be a great father like yourself Master Splinter."

"No Donatello, you have to try and be a father your own way. I believe you are the only one capable right now of taking care of this little girl who seems to depend on your protection and care already."

"Master Splinter. Why do you think that? Why do you let me take care of her when a moment ago you found me to be too irresponsible to do so?"

"Because I can see the determination in your eyes my son as well as the strong will to take care of this little one when you told me your story. It's because of that I know that I was wrong in my judgment and for that I apologize."

"Don't you think it's because you know I'm already capable to raise a child?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a puzzled face once I gently hand him my little girl.

"You don't always see it father, but when Mikey has a nightmare or is sick he always comes to me. When my brothers have a problem I always listen and try to help them. I make sure they are safe with the security I installed here and I am the one who always treats their injuries or get them out of tight spots by making a quick plan."

"Perhaps it is because I am shielding myself to see that you are taking much better care of this family then I am."

Carefully I hand my father the little girl.  
She wiggles happily in his arms.

"That's not true father. You made me what I am today. The pacifist ninja turtle remember. I'm more of a protector then a fighter." I said with a smile.

"Can I hold her a little longer my son. Something about her seems so…"

"Calming." I finish.

"Yes calming."

"She has that effect on me too. Alright father, I'll be right back with a warm bottle, it's near her feeding time anyway and she needs to rest after that to make sure her fever doesn't get any worse."

"Fever?"

"Yeah, just a small one. That's why I didn't tell you right away master, she needed to regain some strength after last night. It's going better though her fever is almost gone."

Suddenly loud cheering sounds filled the air.  
I open the door to find Mikey looking at Mona with an angry look on his face.  
Raphael planted a kiss or two on the cheek of his love before grinning from ear to ear.

"Donnie guess what?" Mona calls.

"What?" I ask when I limp slightly towards the kitchen.

"Ma girl 'ere beat Mikey."

"She was cheating bro!" I hear Michelangelo shout back at me.

"You're the one who used cheats Mike."

"And she still kicked yer shell little bro."

"Two times in a row sweetie." Mona added.

I walk towards the fridge and repeated the same ritual of preparing the milk as I did last night and early this morning.

"You okay bro? Ya still look kinda tired." My older brother asks.

"Hey, you where the one who wanted an upgrade on the battleshell Raph."

"So Donnie, darling. What are ya planning to do with that bottle?"

"Not telling Mona. Leo and Venus have got to be here first before I spill any beans. Where are they anyway?"

"Leo's probably training with her. If that's what they do out in the sewers." Mikey finished with a low growl as he started a new game.

"Ya know that leg of yours ain't lookin' to great Don. Maybe ya should lay it low for the next couple days. Just until it heals."

I laugh.

"Right, right. Which piece of furniture do you guys want to move three weeks from now so that I can sit on it." I say remembering the day my brothers had me bedridden for weeks because I turned into a monster.

To be honest I don't remember that ever happening.

"Hey we didn't meant to keep you inside for so long. It was for your own good."

"You guys know I hate to be bedridden. I'll be fine it's just a little nick like I said."

"From the junkyard?" the youngest asks.

I nod and walk towards Master Splinters room once again with a warm bottle in my hands.

"Raphie, why would Donnie need a filled baby bottle?" the female reptile suddenly asks.

"Duh, baby bottles are for feeding babies. Even I know that Mona."

The two lovers look at each other.

"Tha question is, who's baby?"

I jump up when two of my brothers and Mona Lisa suddenly burst into the small sanctuary that is my sensei's room.  
The little turtle baby still cradled in the arms of my father, sucking and licking the milk from the bottle he was holding in his hands.  
Hiding her wasn't an option anymore right now.

"A…a…turtle?" Mikey stutters when he sees my daughter.

"Such a beautiful little thing aren't you."

Before I know it Mona sat beside Master Splinter letting the little one squeeze in her finger.

"Don. I've got just one thing to say. What the shell!"

"Guys this is my daughter." I tell them shyly.

"What's her name?" the female lizard asks me.

"I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle!"

I watch my little brother dance out of the room with a big smile on her face. I wonder what played in head when he heard that the baby turtle was mine.

"Donnie." Raphael begins again.

"I haven't had much time to think of a name yet Mona."

"Donatello rescued her last night from agent Bishop." Master Splinter explained.

"Don, think about Leo."

"What about Leo."

"Ya know he won't be to happy with this. He wanted to be a dad before any of us."

"Raph it was fate who brought this little angel to me. I decided to follow Bishop and Stockman to rescue some of the experiments. If I didn't this little one should have perished in the flames of an explosion."

"So the nick. How bad is it really bro?"

"Gunshot wound. LH told me I would be fine with enough rest."

"Still I don't think our fearless leader is going to like this."

"Raphael I gave my blessing to your brother and his daughter. Leonardo will get my blessing when I think he is ready to raise a family."

"Ya think Don's the only one who's ready to be a father?" Raphael asks his master.

"You know he is Raphie. Donnie is always looking out for us and you know it."

Michelangelo says happily skipped back into the room.

"Yeah I guess so Mikey."

"Would you like to hold her." I ask my older brother.

Before he has gotten the change to deny my offer I already picked up the little girl, who was now resting her full stomach in Mona's arms, and give her to Raphael.  
I watch as he holds her with shaking hands.

"She's so tiny." He tells me with a smile.

"A day old now I think." I explain to him.

"Cute isn't she."

"She sure is Mona."

I smile when I see how calm Raphael seems when holding her.

"Me next. Can I hold her next Donnie?" Mikey pleads.

"Sure." I answer.

**--------------------------------**

**Alright just one more chapter to go!  
Unless you guys want me to write a bonus chapter or something. But I'll leave that decision up to my dear reviewers.**


	7. Daddy's little girl

**Final chapter!  
Unless people want some bonus chapters. If not then I'll stop this little writers break and go back to "the brotherhood of heroes" which is waaay overdue.  
I've got no excuse for that honestly. But it's going to get finished that's for sure.  
Sorry for any errors in the grammar.  
**

**Chapter six: Daddy's little girl.**

I made both of my brothers swear they wouldn't tell Leo anything about my little girl until I had the chance to talk to him.  
Raph, Mikey, as well as Mona, promised they would keep their word.

The fever of the little angel faded before Leo came back from training, only to find it's way into my body.  
As I am writing this in my journal I decided to keep, I feel sick to my stomach, but also happy to have gotten Splinter's blessing.  
For now I have to ignore the feeling and continue my work taking care of her and upgrading the battleshell.

When Leo finally got home late in the afternoon, with a smile on his face I might add, I pulled him into the training room and told him that it was time to talk.  
The same smile that Venus carried on her face didn't go unnoticed by me. For once in months she seemed happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to talk about Don?"

"Well it's difficult to explain but I wanted to talk to you about it before I'm of to April's."

Leonardo looks at me with a confused look.

"What would you do when one of your brothers became a father before you?"

"I guess I would be happy for him. Why? Is Mona pregnant and Raph is not the father." Leo joked.

"Not really but you are an uncle as of today."

My older brother suddenly stopped laughing.

"Care to repeat that again Don."

"You are an uncle Leo."

"I am? Don't you mean I'm going to be?"

I shake my head.

"But how?"

I tell him the same story I told Master Splinter.  
When I finish Leo sits down on the soft floor of the training room.

"Father gave me his blessing and support. The others do to I was hoping I should get the same from you."

Suddenly Leo laughs again, only louder this time. The sounds echo against the walls.

"Good joke there Donnie. You got me there bro. Mutant experiment, baby turtle and the gunshot wound. That's some story you cooked up. Did you and Raph set this up? No I'll bet it was Mikey."

"Oh yes Leo sure and the bandage on my leg is just for show." I tell him sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I wait until my older brother stops laughing. At the moment I can't figure out what seemed to be so amusing about my story.

"Listen bro. No offence but how big is the chance that you do actually find a little baby, mutant, turtle?"

"Small but not unlikely. I have proof mister nonbeliever."

"Sure show me your baby girl Don. Personally I think you've been working to hard behind that computerscreen of yours."

A few moments later I return with the infant in my hands. She's holding one of the tails of my purple bandanna in her mouth, gently sucking on it as I walk back into the dojo.

"See I told you it's all true."

He just stood there gawking at the little baby.

"So I see. How could you do this to me?" He asks me with a soft voice a hint of anger hidden in his way of speaking.

"I know you wanted to be a father and I believe you will be a great one some day. If you're feeling angry right now I don't think you've got a right to be. I just did what you would do. What any of us would do."

"And her mother? Did you think she would have liked it if her child was taken away from her!" He growls.

She softly started to hickup in my arms. I know this sound and I know what's about to come.

"Here you comfort here before she'll start crying because you're being such a grouch today." I say before letting my oldest brother hold her in his hands.

"She entrusted me with her. Besides I couldn't take her with me at that moment, even though I really wanted to." I continue.

"You left her?"

"She already passed away before I had to get out. Even if there was anything I could do, there wouldn't have been the time to save her."

My big brother hands me the baby back. The angry look on his face gone.

"It's just not fair. Happiness is handed on a silver platter for you and Raph. I still believe Mikey was born to be forever happy with nothing. Why is it that I have to struggle to have the same feeling you guys have?"

"You don't know half how happy you are Leo. Venus loves you even though you screwed up two times. You should be happy with each other and have patience, then you'll be ready to start a family of your own. I always figured I would be the one to die alone. You have Venus after all and Raph has Mona. Shell even Mike has Klunk. You all have a special someone."

"I never knew you saw it that way Donnie." Leo whispers.

"When I held this little girl in my arms for the first time, I felt complete and happy. I knew that if I saved her I wouldn't regret my live because I would have someone to give love to and receive love from in return. Just be patient big brother and the same will happen to you."

"You sound just like Mike you know. Be patient I got that part."

"Leo what happened between you and Venus the first time, you know before she left."

"She was pregnant Don."

"She was?!" I ask with a voice of surprise.

"Yeah and I was going to be a dad at such a young age. But I didn't care, I loved her back then and I still do. I just wanted a family and raise a son or daughter with her, then she left us one day."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Not that I knew back then. I was so angry because I thought she used me. When she returned into our lives a couple of months back, she told me she had a miscarriage the day before she left. I don't know if she knew what it was back then, it was just that she told me that she felt like she lost someone that day."

"But you wanted to try again? Is that why you kept pushing her?"

Leonardo nods.

"Yeah, my desire to start a family was consuming me and Venus became the victim. She wasn't ready yet, fearing she could lose another child and I was to blind to see that until yesterday."

"I can understand that. It must be horrible to lose your baby."

"I never told a soul about this, not even Master Splinter. But I just wanted to feel as happy again as when she told me she was expecting a bundle."

"Sensei must have known." I tell him.

"Father always knows even if we don't know ourselves."

"Leo giveit time. You'll be a great father soon. I just know it." I tell him again.

Leo told me he felt so relieved talking to someone about this and I think my angel somehow managed to calm my older brother down a bit. It seemed that the calming effect she has on me and Master Splinter passes on to everyone in the turtle household.

That evening, when the baby fell asleep against my plastron, my two older brothers told me that they felt like their normal selves again.  
Raphael didn't look or acted any different to me but Leonardo seemed to be turned back to his old self. For good this time I hope.  
An pissed off Leo isn't something I would like to see again very soon.  
It makes the bond between us so uneasy, so unnatural.

Another surprise overcame me when Casey and April walked into the lair shortly after Mona gave my little one her last bottle of the day and peacefully slept in the makeshift cradle, a.k.a the box.

"Sup' guys." Casey Jones greeted.

"Case ma man."

"Hey guys."

"Hey April, I thought we agreed I should come to your place later tonight?" I ask.

My attention however was at the two large bags she was carrying and the small cradle Case just placed on the floor.

"You didn't convince me with the whole 'I'm going to be fine' talk. So instead of you straining your wounded leg, I've decided to drop off the goods."

"So which of yer girls is preggers?"

Casey pointed towards the two mutant reptiles one at a time.

"I'll bet it's you Mona. Raph's been talkin' 'bout ya a lot lately."

"Oh he has, has he now? All good I hope Raphie-boy."

" 'Course babe you're tha best ya know that."

"What about you Venus? Leo can be pretty romantic if he wants to. Are you the one that's pregnant?"

"April at the moment I'm as romantic as a wet dog."

Venus nodded in agreement.

"Gee, I'm glad you agree with me Mei."

"If I disagreed with you I would be lying."

"So If I get this right. None of you girls is pregnant?"

"That's right Casey. The baby stuff is for Donnie." Mikey told him while looking up from his gamedude.

"Are you pregnant Don?"

I slap my hand on my forehead.

"Please someone take my bo and slap some sense into him." I mutter.

"Hey ya guys are mutant turtles, we've seen aliens and what not. I ain't askin' an odd question here."

"I didn't know you had a girl Donnie. What's she like?" April asks excited.

"Pretty small, very sweet, a little demanding and she has these gorgeous blue eyes."

"Don't forget cute bro." Leo added.

"You met this girl?"

"Sure April we all have." Venus told the human woman.

Venus and Mona are going to be great mothers one day. They way they gently held the baby and calmed her down when she didn't wanted to be fed earlier today, assured me my daughter was in good hands with these two.

Even Raphael showed his soft side for everyone to see.  
He'll be a great dad as well I just know it.  
And Mike? Well he'll always be the fun loving and shell he'll maybe even be her favorite uncle one day.

I'm just glad April became friends with the two girls real fast after she met them a couple of weeks back.  
A two month trip around Europe was the reason why the newly weds where absent in our lives.  
I missed having April around to talk to.

"Can we meet her? Is she still around?"

"No you can't. She's asleep right now." I simply stated.

"Then wake 'er up buddy. We wanna meet the mystery gal."

I sigh and stand up from my comfortable spot from the sofa.

"Do you have a pacifier? I need to bring her a peace offering otherwise I think she'll be cranky."

Quickly April O 'Neil pulls out a small, light purple, pacifier out of one of her bags and gives it to me. I can't help to be amused by the face she makes.  
A moment later I return with the small infant in my arms, the pacifier is resting in her mouth, letting her make soft sucking noises.

"This is my little girl." I say while I give her to April to hold.

"She is cute!"

"I told you she was Casey." Leo said with a smile.

"What's her name?"

"Well I've been going trough some name lists on the Internet and I like the name Hikari a lot. Of course I've had many suggestions from the others."

"Hikari means light in Japanese." Venus quickly explains to a confused April.

"Light brings peace into darkness. In our case Hikari brought light into our family and lifted the tension that was created by change." Master Splinter explained.

"It's a good name, but I still say you should have chosen an artist name or maybe that of a painting. Like Mona and Venus have." Mikey chimed.

"Don't listen to the shellforbrains Don. It's a really good name with a beautiful meaning." Mona tells me while shooting Mike and evil glare.

"So April what do I owe you?"

"Just a fixed boiler."

"Sorry?"

"We found a baby store that was going out of business. Half of this stuff was as good as free so you owe me nothing but a fixed boiler."

"You sure?" I ask again.

She nods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days have past now since that faithful night I rescued the little infant. As I'm writing this I am bedridden once again. The fever slowly dying in my body thanks to my caring family.  
During this period I've been taking care of Hikari as much as I can, leaving my unfinished work untouched on my workbench.  
The only thing I have managed to fix was April's boiler. That was before Raphael and Leo carried me of to bed when they noticed my fever rising and my body reacting to it.

I can hear crying in the background now.  
A cry of discomfort that sounds familiar.  
One of my brothers will race in my room soon enough and will ask me what he must do to calm her down.  
This time it's Leo who is trying his best to take care of her when the others force me to rest due to my condition. It's the only time I'm not near my daughter.  
He always holds Hikari with such delicate hands, like he's afraid she will break anytime.

"Don." He whispers as my brother enters my room.

"Yes Leo."

I see him gently rocking the small baby back and forth in his arms.

"I think she wants her dad."

"Why do you think that?"

"She doesn't want to drink, Raph's been trying to burp her for two hours now but nothing and she's got a clean diaper."

"You're holding her wrong." I stated.

"What?"

"You're holding her wrong, hold her against your chest, let her hear your heartbeat and rub her shell gently." I instruct him.

My brother does so without question and the sobbing cries of Hikari stop in moments.

"I still thinks she wants her father. Who knows what she wants."

I reach my arms up with a smile as the fearless leader hands me my daughter.

"I'm glad I have my old brother back." I whisper.

"So am I." The voice of Venus filled the room.

"I'm sorry Venus for everything. I was just so caught up…"

She places a long kiss on Leo's mouth cutting of his sentence.

"I know. You've apologized at least a hundred times Leonardo."

"I promise I'll be patient." He whispered before he pulls her into a hug.

Againa small wave of jealousy came over me but it soon fades as I turn my gaze to Hikari, my daughter as she looks at me with those bright blue eyes.  
As long as she is around I don't need a special someone like my brothers have. She is my little angel, my light, my special someone and I know she'll always be my little girl.

**Fin.**

**Thank you for reading. If more then five people want some bonus chapters I'll write them, if not then again thank you for reading and putting up with my way with the English language. **

Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Eastman and Laird own them.


	8. Tenison rising: after and in between AN

**Some people wanted to see some extra chapters.  
But sadly I didn't get as much reviews saying they wanted extra chapters. Only three If memory serves me correctly.**

**Non the less I've decided to publish the extra chapters under the title "tension rising: after and in between"  
These chapters will tell some of the things left out in the original story. Like what Mikey said to Leo, how the relationship between Venus and Leo will end up and maybe even how Mike becomes a father and what suprise does Mona have for Raph.**

**I've got so many ideas for this, just give me some time to write it alright.**

**Mogwai1988**

**Over and out. :p**


End file.
